Skullcrusher Mountain: A Tank Girl fan-fiction
by demonbarber14
Summary: When Rebecca starts working for Kesslee in the mines, he realizes that he might have some feelings for her. The fact that this story is rated M should tell you the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is dedicated to ****a-rock-n-roll-suicide, who gave me the idea for this story, helped me with the basic premise, and even beta-d for me. So, this is for her. And again, miss roll-suicide, sorry for the title. **

Much as he hated giving credit to other people, Kesslee had to admit that Rebecca Buck was rather pretty when she was dragged in to meet him. He hadn't known what to expect from a girl who'd been running an impressive water stealing operation and had killed eight or nine of his men and emerged without so much as a broken bone, but the image of a young blonde in a strategically torn shirt, red bra, and miniskirt hadn't crossed his mind. He'd thought she might have been exactly what he was looking for, and he knew his intuition hadn't failed him when she gave him that glare. There was an arresting mixture of confidence, anger, and of course, slight fear in her face, a mixture that made her look so charmingly defiant. He knew he was going to have fun with her. The ones who gave in quickly were always so boring. He offered her the chance to work with him right away, knowing full well that she wouldn't accept. Her rejections would just make it all the better when she acquiesced, when her face would lose that smugness and would soften into placid obedience. He had wanted Rebecca from the first time his men had given him reports on her illegal activities, and now that she fancied herself his enemy, his victory would be even more complete when she finally submitted to him. He knew it might take a while, but he was willing to wait. Aside from his recent personal feelings towards her, she would be very useful to him. If she proved to be everything he hoped, he might even let her take over Water and Power when he died. How absolutely gorgeous that would be; his adversary coming so completely over to his side as to continue his work. He smiled as she struggled against the guards. She would be fun to break.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: a-rock-n-roll-suicide, you are awesome! **

When Rebecca refused him, he put her to work in the mines. It was a monotonous, dirty little job, aside from being back-breaking and potentially fatal. Kesslee gave her two months to renege on her oh-so-noble stance. In the meantime, he found himself watching her over the surveillance system whenever he had the chance. As he had suspected, she committed plenty of minor infractions, none of which went unpunished, seeing as he told the guards to keep an eye on her.

_Feisty little thing_. He edged forward in his chair when he saw her strip down to her underwear to take what passed for a shower. He was always mildly disappointed that the one rule she followed unfailingly was "Undergarments must be worn at all times in the showers", but it wasn't too difficult for him to guess what she looked like, especially when her loose shift was plastered against her body. It was the one time she wasn't showing off for the guards or that strange little friend of hers. She allowed herself to look worried and tired while she thought no one was watching and it was obvious that the work was not agreeing with her. She'd lost weight since she'd arrived and there were dark circles under her eyes that she could never fully hide. Kesslee supposed it only made sense that her body would break before her spirit did, but his annoyance at her continual resistance was mixed with a tiny bit of pride. She was his future protégé after all. He bit his lower lip as she ran her fingers through her short hair. There was a surprising gracefulness about her sometimes, and he enjoyed watching the languid movements she made when there was no one for her to impress. He even enjoyed the little look of angry dismay she always gave when the shower was turned off and she had to go back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

The event he'd been waiting for took place three weeks after she had first gone to work for him. He hadn't been quite sure what that event was going to be, but it was obvious to him that Rebecca was planning _something_. Her behavior was outwardly normal, but she stopped committing serious infractions that could actually get her into trouble, and she had more and more "private" conversations with the mechanic girl she was apparently friends with.

It was a plan he would have expected from her; simple and daring. The alarm on his monitor began ringing the instant she took off the ventilation shaft, but he did nothing to stop her progress, instead following her via the hundreds of security cameras he had installed throughout the compound. He had to see what she would do and how far she would get. It somehow wouldn't seem fair of him to spoil all her fun before she even had any. He smiled at the look of glee that crossed her face when she encountered one of the tanks outside the building. Of course she would appreciate something so hulking and obvious, the silly little girl. He watched her climb inside and was more curious than nervous at the fact that the machines were designed to kill any intruders within seconds. If she survived, good. If not, she wasn't the girl he wanted. On the screen, Kesslee could see the poison gas seep into the small space Rebecca was trapped in. He sat back and observed her fumbling around with the gears, panic barely visible in her face. So, he had been able to break her to the point where death wasn't frightening to her. _Interesting._ Kesslee glanced at his watch and began timing her. Assuming she had average breath control, and taking into account what she had already inhaled, she had about forty-five seconds, at most. He sat farther back, swiftly making himself stop caring about a stupid girl who couldn't help but get herself killed. _Thirty. Fifteen. Ten, ni_—Noiselessly, the door at the top of the tank opened, and the little mechanic dropped in. _Of course_. Kesslee sighed, admitting to himself that was a little pleased. It had been fun playing around with her and it would be almost a pity if she were to die. He wondered if the brunette should receive any punishment, but decided against it. He didn't need the two of them to know about the hidden cameras. It was no secret that guards controlled the outside of the premises, however. He tapped a button on the control panel on his desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"There are two girls in one of the tanks by the south side of the main building. Neither of them appears to be armed, so they shouldn't be much of a threat to you. So, if you wouldn't mind wandering along over there, I would appreciate it"

"Yes, sir. Right away sir"

Kesslee dimly heard the sound of running and he continued.

"Now, listen closely, the blonde has no business being there, so take her inside and lock her up somewhere secure, so that we can deal with her later. The brunette was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just give her a warning or something."

"Yes, sir"

Kesslee watched a tiny figure appear on the corner of the screen, and Rebecca and that jet girl froze before resignedly putting their hands above their heads.

"Oh, Rebecca" he mumbled. "What are we going to do with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As always, dedicated to a-rock-n-roll-suicide. **

Rebecca Buck dangled listlessly, her hands chained above her head, and her feet barely touching the ground. She had no idea how long she had been there, but the uncomfortable position had taken its toll long before Kesslee walked in, flanked by two guards.

"Well, fancy meeting you here" she mustered all her energy to say.

He greeted her with the sardonic little smirk that usually meant some kind of torture was in store for her. He sent the guards away with a wave of his hand, making Rebecca even more nervous than she had been before.

"Yes, leave us!" she called after the departing forms "ve vant to be alone. So" she turned her attention to her captor "what have you been up to since last time we talked? You been keeping yourself out of trouble?"

"Look, have you thought any more about my offer or not?"

"Since you changed the subject so fast, I guess that's a no. Well, everyone's gotta have some fun every once in a while, you know?" With that, her body was wracked with another bout of coughing, so forceful that it caused her to double up, her feet leaving the ground by a few inches.

"Would you like some water?"

"Nah, I only drink Perrier"

He took a small bottle from his coat pocket and shook it in front of her. Judging by the sound, it was about half full. She tried to remain expressionless, but she had gone almost two days without any food or water, so a poker face was hard to retain.

"You're going to drink it whether you want to or not. You're no good to me dead."

She closed her mouth as exaggeratedly, curling her lips inward, and shook her head. He strode over to her and without any warning, pinched her nose shut and forced her head back. When he realized she was holding her breath, he kicked her ankle hard enough to make her yelp. He took immediate advantage of the situation and held her jaw open with one hand, while pouring water down her throat with the other.

She was too taken by surprise not to swallow, and quickly downed the whole thing. When she was finished, Kesslee casually brought his hand to her chin and captured a few stray drops on his finger. He put his finger to her lips and without thinking; she opened her mouth and started sucking on his finger. It wasn't until she had swallowed the remaining droplets that she realized what she was doing. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly before opening her mouth and letting him go.

"Kinky."

"You really like making things difficult for yourself, don't you? Why don't you work with me, hmm?" He held her chin and forced her to look at him. She'd gotten over the fact that he was handsome a while before; what was starting to bother her was how _powerful_ he was. His voice alone was enough to almost hypnotize her "You know, you'd be a lot happier than you are chained up in a basement".

"And just how do you know what makes me happy and what doesn't?"

"I suspect I know more about you than you'd like."

"Yeah? Okay, shoot."

"Your parents never loved you as much as you told yourself they did."

"Hey, what?"

"You convinced yourself that you liked the fact that they left you alone, no matter what you got up to, but really, you wanted them to care. You kept trying to convince yourself that just because they didn't love you didn't mean someone else wouldn't, so you found yourself a group of friends. You had a boyfriend, but didn't tell your parents, you said it was for fear they'd try to break you up, but really it was because you knew they wouldn't care. Now your friends; you thought they were just like you because they shared the same tastes as you, and you got along with them, but you always knew you were smarter than they. You played along and acted like one of the gang because it made you feel loved. Then, the asteroid hit, and you enjoyed that at first. Your parents died, yes?"

Rebecca nodded

"And maybe a few of your friends. Or possibly you had to find a whole new set of people, but they were identical to the first group, and to you, so it really didn't matter. You loved having the freedom to wander about and do what you wanted, but soon you started organizing everyone in your little group. You bossed them around and it was fun, since you were always right. But it was far too limiting. You had all sorts of clever ideas, but you didn't have any resources with which to carry them out. You liked the challenge of making do with what you could find, but it simply wasn't enough for you. Then, my men came and you were brought here, but refuse to do the only intelligent thing and join Water and Power because you're a stubborn little girl who still holds to an outmoded moral code. Am I wrong?"

"Thanks, Dr. Freud, that was real enlightening and all, but I still don't get what it has to do with why I should join up with you. I mean, what's in it for me, anyway?"

"You'd have power. Isn't that all you really want? You tell yourself it isn't, but you would just love having a whole lot of people to boss around, wouldn't you? Not to mention the fact that I would stop torturing you."

"Yeah, well, what if I'm into that?"

"I'm sure we could work out some arrangement"

"Well, what do you want me for, anyway? If you just let me go, everyone's life would be a hell of a lot easier. Besides, you ain't _that_ bad looking; I'm sure you get a girl to go for you without having to chain her up first."

"At the risk of further inflating that massive ego of yours, let's just say I think you're intelligent, resourceful, and ruthless enough to be useful to me."

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but my answer's still no."

"And what exactly is your logic in making that decision?" he demanded quietly, tightening his grip on her face and pulling her closer to him.

She stared at him, unable to give a reasonable answer. She tried to remind herself that his men killed her friends, but all she could focus on was _him_. That disgustingly cocky little smirk he always gave her, his blue eyes, his soft, low voice, the way his hair looked, the way he never seemed to sweat in hundred degree temperatures, and the sense that he was always in total control. She didn't notice that she had started leaning further towards him until it was too late.

"I hate you, that's why." she murmured before he bridged the tiny gap between them and crushed his lips against hers. It felt warm and strong, rather than harsh, and by the time he was finished, she realized that she had forgotten to struggle.

"No, don't" she mumbled weakly when he threaded his fingers through her hair and leaned forward again.

"If you want me to stop, don't kiss me back" he mocked before kissing her again. He pressed her head against his and wrapped him arm around her waist, pulling her in even closer. He whispered to her in between kisses, whispered the things she didn't want to admit to herself.

"The only one being hurt is yourself, you know. Your pride is only going to get you into trouble; your friends will still be dead no matter which side you're on. I know it's hard to admit you're wrong" he let the hand on her waist glide down until he was painfully, deliciously gripping her rear "but no one's going to lose any respect for you. They'll just recognize what an intelligent girl you are." His other hand left her hair and snaked up her shirt, worked its way under her bra, and squeezed her breast. She moaned softly and he continued talking as though nothing had happened. "That little girl who was there when the house was invaded; I could find her if you wanted."

"Really?" she squeaked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Darling, I am in control of nearly every known piece of land. My men could find her eventually. Say the word and they'll start looking right away." With that, he kissed her, squeezed her breast, and squeezed her ass at the same time. Her body writhed against his and she gave an ecstatic, high pitched groan. Her mind begged for her to say yes, but she didn't; she couldn't give up that easily.

"You know, I suspect" he drawled, remaining so maddeningly calm "that there's a little area somewhere between here" he let go of her backside and ran a finger across her upper thighs "and here" he traced a line across the top of her skirt "that's just _begging_ for some attention. Am I wrong?"

Rebecca grunted, hating the fact that he was right, and he slid his hand down her skirt and into her underwear. She whimpered and wriggled as he stroked the tender area between her legs, driving her crazy. He stopped kissing her, preferring to enjoy the incoherent exclamations she made, as the result of each tiny movement of his hand against her clit. She was seconds away from coming when he withdrew his hand.

"Hey wha-wait a sec! What are you doing?" she whined in protest. He took his other hand out of her bra and straightened her shirt. "Goodnight, Rebecca" he smirked before swiping one of his wet, sticky fingers across her cheek. "Pleasant dreams" He turned and left without another word, giving her a little wave as he walked to the door.

Rebecca hung her head, ashamed that he had made such an idiot of her. He'd gotten her body into a frenzy, almost made her agree to join him, and he hadn't even gotten hard. _Goddamnit_. Rebecca tried crossing her legs to finish herself off, but it was no use.

_Although_. Rebecca smiled. If he was arrogant enough to think that she would go for him that way, then she could certainly use it to her advantage. It was so obvious and would be so simple to do that she was able to fall asleep almost peacefully in her upright position.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey man, can I talk to you for just a sec? Alone?" she demanded the next time she saw him.

He gave her that smirk she always despised and sent his guards away. "Alright. This had better not be a waste of my time," he drawled as though every word she spoke was a waste of his oh, so precious time.

"Well" she sighed, attempting to sound repentant "I've been acting kinda stupid lately, you know?"

"Yes, I'm well aware."

"So, do you think maybe I could—you know…?"

"You've finally come to your senses, then?"

She nodded and soon felt her wrists being unchained and her arms flopping to her sides. The sudden shock on her body made her crumple to the floor. Kesslee put his arm around her waist and yanked her to her feet. She was hardly able to walk, so he had to drag her to his small apartment, after reassuring her that there was only about a twenty-five percent chance that she would need to have her arms amputated. He shoved her down on a small couch and started kissing her. Rebecca tried to use the opportunity to glance around the room for any possible weapons, but found herself getting too distracted by what he was doing, especially when he started tugging at the buttons of her shirt. She was sure that she wanted to pull away and hit him, but told herself that the deception would only work if she could pull off pretending to like him. She kissed him back and was pleased at how easily she could fool even herself into thinking that she enjoyed it. And Kesslee had such an ego that he was probably being duped easily. She didn't even cringe when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and even gathered the courage to do the same to him. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders almost without her noticing.

"You're gonna get me some new clothes, right?" she asked, only slightly embarrassed that she was sitting in front of him wearing nothing but a bra.

He rolled his eyes, something he did a lot while he was with her. "You are incredibly unromantic, did you know that?"

"Yeah, well, you're the one who locks girls in freezers". He replied by unhooking her bra and biting her neck. He began making his way down her shoulder when she gently pushed him away.

"'cause I ain't gonna be your compadre if I have to keep wearing that uniform."

"If you don't stop talking about your clothes-"

"What 'cha gonna do?"

He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her forwards until she was lying across his lap. She laughed in surprise, then in pleasure as he began spanking her thoroughly. By the time he pulled her back up, she was out of breath, grinning and giggling in spite of herself. She pressed her body against his and enjoyed—pretended to enjoy— the sensation of her breasts being flattened against his warm chest.

"You know, that really wasn't the effect I was aiming for"

"Well, at least one of us enjoyed it."

He rolled his eyes at her once more before pulling her to her feet and throwing her onto the bed. As she fell, her eyes caught sight of something black and shiny, something that could possibly come very handy to her. She squealed and kept laughing uncontrollably while he kissed her lips and pressed her flat onto the bed. He broke off the connection in order to remove his jacket and shirt. Rebecca admitted to herself that he wasn't _horrible _looking. Maybe a little pale and none too muscular, but she could probably go through the whole ordeal with her eyes open, not having to pretend he was someone else.

"Because you've been such a good girl, I'm going to give you a reward."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to finish what I started last time we met."

"Good. 'cause that was a dirty stunt you pulled."

He kissed her lips once more and slowly made his way down the rest of her body, pausing only to pay special attention to her breasts and navel. By the time he undid the drawstring of her trousers, she was already slightly damp with anticipation. He slid her pants off and quickly did the same to her underwear.

"Not a natural blonde, are you?"

"Y'know, if you aren't gonna put your tongue to good use, the—_Oh God!_"

He knew just where to put his tongue, and she came the instant he did so. She felt her body clench up as he languidly ran his tongue across her wet vagina. He used his hand to rub at the magic little button of flesh before sucking at it and manipulating it with his tongue. Rebecca couldn't help but arch her back and shriek loudly at how incredible it felt. He continued until she was in pain from her multiple orgasms.

Finally, he sat up and swatted at her thigh.

"Get on all fours, love"

"Figured you'd be into kinky stuff" she grumbled before complying, not wanting to give up right them. She was going to kill him no matter what. He put his hands on her hips and gave her rear another little slap before biting it, making her squeal in pleasure once more. She turned back to look at him as he unzipped his pants and was unable to suppress a giggle.

"Look, you're not particularly well endowed" he reached underneath her and squeezed her breast "but I didn't make fun of you for it."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just so-" her second burst of laughter was interrupted when he thrust himself into her. He started off slowly, then quickened his pace as she got accustomed to the sensation. And it did feel pretty good. Whatever he lacked in size, he made up for in skill, so within a few minutes, she was gasping and shrieking again and shortly after, he came inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

When he was done, they fell onto the bed together, and he idly ruffled her hair.

"That was exhausting" he mumbled.

"Yeah" she rolled onto her side and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Put your clothes back on. It'll be cold soon and I don't want you catching pneumonia your first day on the job." She complied, walking over to the middle of the room where her top had been discarded, and as she did so, noticed a peculiar object on his desk. It looked like a flattened water bottle with three prongs sticking out of the bottom. She picked it up and put it down her top as stealthily as possible. Even if it was a harmless device, it would still cause some damage if she hit him with it. Then she could grab the gun (another surreptitious glance had confirmed her suspicions as to what was lying on the end table) and—she didn't want to think about it for some reason. The thought had been pleasant to her earlier, but now she couldn't get excited about it. She assumed it was because she was tired; it was the only reasonable explanation. Rebecca climbed back into bed, relieved that there hadn't been a hitch in her plan. Her body tensed, however, when she felt Kesslee get up. While he changed, she prayed that he wouldn't glance at the desk, or that he simply wouldn't notice something as small a little hunk of plastic. When she heard his footsteps grow nearer, she exhaled and let her body loosen once more. All that was left was for him to go to sleep and then she could—

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of something cold and round pressed against the back of her head.

"You have something of mine" his voice was quieter, lower than it had been before and Rebecca could feel her body grow cold "and you're going to give it back nice and slowly". Rebecca reached down her shirt and pulled the object out. Hoping for a moment of blind luck, she swung her arm in an arc, on the off-chance she could hit him. She only felt the plastic thing graze him, however, and before she could roll over to try and fight, he'd wrestled her weapon from her hand and pushed the gun further down until she yelped in pain.

"I'm going to call for security now, and if they don't find you dead, they'll make you wish you were."

She felt his grip become somewhat lighter as he reached up to press the button to alert his goons of his problem.

"Hey, look, isn't there some way we can settle this like civilized people," she pleaded.

"No, I gave you your last chance, you stupid girl, and you blew it, didn't you? Now, you're going to get up slowly and stand up against the wall so I can make sure you haven't stolen anything else of mine."

Rebecca did as he told her, constantly aware of the gun at her temple. She didn't think he would actually pull the trigger, and risk decorating his spotless room with her brains, but she didn't want to risk anything, in case his temper got in the way of his better judgment. Having grown up with years of cop shows, she knew to place her hands behind her head and remain perfectly still while he ran his hands all over her, with the pretense of looking for something.

"You know, you could just strip search me while you're at it. It'd save some time and you'd probably enjoy yourself even more," she suggested as he started feeling her up.

"Don't tempt me" he grabbed her arm and spun her around so that her back was flat against the wall. He continued touching her and putting his hand between her legs, but it no longer felt good. He clearly wanted to make her hurt, and he succeeded. When he finished, he forced her mouth open, and pushed the gun inside. She started gagging on it, but he pressed it in deeper. She heard footsteps approaching the door, and nearly whimpered at the prospect of facing even more of Kesslee's sadistic punishments.

"Oh, Rebecca, you are a silly little girl"

He pushed the gun in her mouth as far as it could go, and gently squeezed the trigger. She flinched and squealed in fright, until she realized that her mouth had filled with water. Before she could lash out at him, however, the door opened and three of his men walked in. "Your timing is perfect, gentlemen. This little creature tried to kill me and I want you to make sure she gets the proper punishment." He dragged Rebecca over to them and she found herself being held in their three unyielding grips. The men smirked

"We'll try our best, sir," one of them answered, unsuccessfully stifling a grin.

"Just try not to kill her, if you can help it" Kesslee added before Rebecca was dragged out of the room.

"I have the feeling she can still be very useful to me, and, well, we can't afford to waste any recourses, can we?"

He allowed himself a tiny smile as she was taken from the room and dragged down the hall. A plan started establishing itself in his head. She would walk across that new land mine-riddled area they had discovered, and if she happened to make it across alive, and of course she would, the little bitch, she would become the perfect spy for him. He would have her knocked out and embedded with the tiny microphones his technicians had been working on. Then, once he'd gotten everything he wanted from her, he would find her and kill her. Well, first he would kill that little girl-Sam, was it?-in front of her. She wouldn't be too hard to find, and the look on Rebecca's face would be worth the effort.

In spite of all the trouble she'd been, however, he might give Rebecca one more chance. She was too good to give up and she was so very pretty.

He lay in bed and forced himself to stop thinking of her; her strange little smile, her stranger fashion sense, her obnoxious, irritating voice, the way she always seemed so unfazed; all the things about her that he despised, yet didn't want to let go of.

With a sigh, he rolled over and pushed the intercom button.

"Send someone up to me, will you?"

"Yes sir, who do you want to see?"

"I don't care, just so long as it's a female and decently attractive."

"All right, sir. Should we clean her up first, or do you want to see her right away?"

"Oh, I'll just see her straightaway"

In under five minutes, a petite young blonde was dragged in, everything about her looking rumpled. She wasn't much, but she'd make for a pleasant distraction. When the guards left, she gazed, bleary-eyed at Kesslee.

"'s there anything I can do for you, sir?" she mumbled. He strode over to her and kissed her thin, warm lips.

"Ummm" she shifted her weight to her left leg and blushed. "That was…ummm"

"Would you like some water, love? Maybe something to eat?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

"Right, then. Get into bed and when we're finished we'll see if you deserve it."

"M'kay." She dragged herself over to the bed and settled herself down.

Kesslee smiled as he sat down next to her and undid her top. He would have Rebecca eventually, and until then, he was happy to wait.

The End


End file.
